Position of Power
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Sinedd is used to stealing; with stealing comes power. Stealing Mei from D'jok is no different...Based on Season 3. Sinedd-centric with Sinedd/Mei.


Position of Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Other note: I, FemaleSpock, wrote this and if this fic shows up anywhere except then it's been taken without permission. (It's sad that I actually have to write this; but I just want to be careful, what with recent events).**

Sinedd was used to stealing; he'd been stealing ever since he was a kid. He'd started off by stealing food, they fed them the bare minimum at the orphanage and so they'd often gone hungry unless they found something to supplement their diet- it was survival. Later, he started to steal other things; a magnet board, phones, watches. He kept some and sold the others, some things he stole just because he could. The world owed him and he had no problem collecting the debt himself.

So it came as a matter of course, stealing Mei from D'jok and Snow Kids. Stealing her was arguably his best theft; it was harder to steal a person than it was to steal mere objects; people had their own wills, they had to be convinced.

Although it wasn't actually that hard, Mei was attracted to him from the offset and with D'jok being his usual irritating self, it was no wonder Mei wanted to move on and Sinedd was there. He played his part well, acting like the stereotypical love-sick bad boy, and she ate it up. He merely had to appeal to her vanity, giving her the attention that D'jok wasn't. It was almost too easy. The words were so empty and Mei knew it but even empty words were better than none. This way she could pretend, D'jok made it clear to Mei that his own ego came first; Sinedd acted like Mei was the most important thing to him in the world despite this being far from the case.

Sinedd had become the Captain of the Shadows and had also taken the role of Coach, after Artegor had been fired. It served him right for getting soft; if you stand still the world buries you- Sinedd had learnt that long ago. Better to keep moving; keep taking and never stop. He enjoyed the power that being the Coach gave him; he was pulling the strings now- no more being manipulated by anyone (no Aarch, no Artegor, no Bleylock, no Harris). As Coach it was only fair that he got to recruit new players and he had chosen Mei.

He'd tried Rocket before and that had gone no-where, he didn't want to beg him to come, he had more pride than that. D'jok and Micro-ice were most definitely out of the question, he wouldn't have them even if they would win the Shadows the cup a million times over (which they wouldn't, Sinedd attributed all the Snow Kids wins to sheer, dumb, luck). Thran, Ahito and Tia were way too goody-goody to even consider it and Mark and Yuki were not experienced enough. He settled on Mei because she was the most likely to accept. Simple as that.

He wasn't in love with Mei but she wasn't intolerable either. She good looking enough that she made other guys jealous and the way she doted on him wasn't bad either. Even better was the look on D'jok's face when he saw them together, his denial, the way that he was so slow to realise how deep the betrayal really ran.

D'jok had always been too lucky, he didn't deserve everything he had, it just fell into his lap. According to Mei, D'jok hadn't even pursued her, she'd had to push and push him into going out with her (she neglected to tell Sinedd the part about her trying to drive a wedge between D'jok and Micro-ice). D'jok's father had found him, after so many years, D'jok hadn't even looked for him. He'd somehow managed to worm himself into the position of Captain of the Snow Kids after Rocket had left, a position that D'jok was unworthy of in Sinedd's eyes.

Mei did get on his nerves sometimes though, she was so needy- the attribute that had allowed him to take her so easily from D'jok was proving irritating. Not to mention her obsession with her appearance, she spent way too long preening in the mirror for Sinedd's taste.

"_Still_," he thought, lounging back on the chair he was sitting in, watching Mei read her celebrity gossip magazine whilst sneaking little looks at Sinedd when she thought he wasn't looking. _"It's all worth it for the power it gives me."_

**That's it for now, I haven't written Sinedd for what feels like ages…(it's Artegor's fault, I spend all my time writing about him instead) so I hope this is okay, this is just my theory on why Sinedd and Mei are suddenly together in Season 3, also it's never said that Sinedd becomes Coach but as people have pointed out, he acts like he is and we don't see who replaces Artegor so…it's at least slightly plausible... Please review; I love hearing what people have to say!**


End file.
